


Solid and Rigid and Powerful

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dominance and Submission, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Initial Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, dom rhett and sub link, hypnotism kink, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link wants to explore hypnosis further after their failed attempts on camera and Rhett is happy to oblige. Set in the present day immediately following the filming of GMMore 713.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid and Rigid and Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve taken a lot of artistic liberties with how hypnosis actually works.

“So Rhett, you didn’t say much about your opinion on hypnosis.”

The tall man looked over at his friend sitting a few feet away in his matching desk chair. They adjourned to their shared office after filming Good Mythical More and had been working in comfortable silence for the past few minutes while catching up on emails, but now Link had piped up and was looking at him with a curious brow.

“Well, you had a lot to say about it so I thought I’d let you ramble,” Rhett responded. “I’m still pretty skeptical, but that Howie story made me wonder.” Truth be told, he hadn’t said much during the second video because his mind had been elsewhere. He’d been caught up in the memories of locking eyes with Link for their hypnosis attempts, the electricity of Link’s hands in his hair when Rhett had pretended to fall asleep into the man’s lap, and the warmth of the man’s breath on the back of his neck when Link had bent down behind him. An intellectual discussion on the plausibility of hypnosis hadn’t been very compelling by comparison. 

Link grinned and shook his head in bemusement. “It’s pretty incredible, dude. I’m not kidding — the first one you tried to do, when I was following your finger up and down? I really think I almost fell asleep!”

The taller man chuckled. “Naw, man, quit joking. You weren’t even close.”

“I’m serious! There’s somethin’ about your voice when you pitch it low like that…” Link dropped his gaze down to where his hands fiddled with his ring. “It’s weird. Like, mesmerizing.” 

Rhett recalled the way the brunet had looked at him with the hint of a smile tugging the corner of his lips as he followed the larger man’s murmured instructions. At first Link’s predictable sassiness had emerged, talking back when Rhett had told him not to, but there’d been a shift in the atmosphere when Link starting to take it more seriously. He’d watched Link’s long eyelashes flutter closed as Rhett coached him into a hypnotic state, and for an instant Rhett had felt a rush of power and anticipation. Before he’d even consciously registered the emotion, some instinctive safety mechanism had kicked in and he had grabbed the back of Link’s head, knowing it would end the experiment in a humorous way for the fans. 

He’d caught a glimpse of Link’s face when the man straightened back up after his first quiet “What?” of surprise and thought he perceived a glassiness to the blue eyes and a slight slackening of jaw muscles underneath Link’s rumpled hair. Rhett had laughed heartily in an involuntary response to the nervous adrenaline sparking through his veins. He’d been grateful for the giggles of the crew and Link’s eagerness to move on, though then Link had stood up and moved behind him and grasped his forearms and all of _that_ had happened…

Dragging his mind back to the present conversation, Rhett forced a chuckle. “I dunno. Maybe you’re just sleepy today.” 

Link grinned at him. “I doubt that’s it, but now that you mention it, I wouldn’t say no to a nap.”

“How about we get some work done first?” 

Rhett turned back to his computer and heard Link grumble good-naturedly in response as the man swiveled to face his own screen. The conversation seemed to be over. However, after a few minutes Rhett became aware of his friend fidgeting — tapping a pen on the desk, bouncing his leg, occasionally making little smacking noises with his lips. The blond tried to ignore it as best he could, but eventually turned and raised a brow. “You gonna settle down over there or do I need to get my headphones?”

Link jumped a little and turned to him with a slight flush across his cheeks. “Sorry, I— I’m feelin’ a little antsy.“ He ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck with his fingertips. “I was thinkin’… you maybe wanna try it again?” 

It took Rhett’s brain a moment to interpret the non sequitur. “What, the hypnosis?” 

“Yeah.” The brunet chewed his bottom lip. “I really think we almost had it. How cool would that be?”

“If I… hypnotized you for real?”

“Exactly.” Link spun his ring around his finger. “It’s worth a shot anyway. We were _so close_. Plus, it felt good.” The man blushed and hastened to add, “To relax like that, I mean.” 

Rhett felt a thrill of excitement in his chest, an echo of the power he’d felt during the show. Link wanted to place himself under Rhett’s care again. At his mercy, even. But … _don’t read anything into this_ , he admonished himself. _He probably just wants an excuse to take a nap._ “I guess we could. Should we go back down to the studio?” Rhett asked. “Or get Jen in here with the handheld? We could make it a Facebook video or somethin’.”

“Nah,” Link responded quickly. “I think it didn’t work last time because of the crew and cameras and stuff. We can try it just the two of us.”

“Oh.” Rhett’s heart pounded faster at the thought.

“Yeah.” Link stood up and closed the office door. The soft _click_ of the deadbolt sliding home made Rhett’s mouth go dry. “So we don’t get disturbed,” the shorter man explained. “If it works, we can tell the story on a Good Mythical More.”

“All right.” Rhett chuckled. “You know I’m just humoring you, though. It’s not gonna work.”

Link returned to his chair and sat down. “We’ll see.” He took off his glasses and set them on the desk, and when he turned to face Rhett his eyes were wide. His pupils seemed larger than they should have been given the bright sunlight coming through the large window. His bangs were askew and clung to the corners of his brows. He sat upright in his chair with his forearms resting on his thighs and his hands loosely clasped in his lap. 

Rhett pulled up his notes on the screen and glanced over them, then faced his friend. “You ready?” he asked. Link nodded. 

Rhett licked his lips and took a deep breath, reaching for the same detached demeanor he’d used during their first attempt. He tried to remember the steps of the procedure as he pitched his voice low and steady and pointed to his left eye. “I want you to fix your gaze right here,” he instructed. He sent his voice into a slow cadence, speaking more rhythmically than in normal speech. “I do not want you to speak. I do not want you to say anything. Do not tell me how you are feeling. Do not respond verbally in any way unless I ask you to.” 

Unlike last time, Link didn’t crack a smile. Instead, his deep-set cerulean eyes stared obediently into Rhett’s own with a slack, neutral expression on his face. He blinked slowly as he awaited further instructions.

Rhett tried to follow the script he had memorized, even though he was aware that the tone of his voice was much more important than his words. “I know that you understand and hear me just as you know that you hear and understand me. If you follow my simple instructions you will fall into a pleasant hypnotic state unlike anything you’ve ever experienced.”

He watched Link’s chest expand as the man took a deep breath and let it out, his head dropping slightly as his gaze remained fixed on Rhett’s own. “Fill your lungs,” the big man instructed as he swept his hand slowly up into the air, and Link followed it with his eyes as he complied. Rhett held him there for a moment, then lowered his hand with a murmured, “Exhale.” He repeated this a few times until he began to sense a direct connection between himself and the breathing of the man in front of him, as if raising his hand were physically causing Link’s lungs to expand. “That’s fine,” he praised in the same soothing voice. “Inhale… exhale. That’s good.” 

Link’s eyes took on an unfocused look as he continued to follow Rhett’s finger up and down with every breath. The man’s lips parted slightly as his jaw relaxed. “Now I’m going to begin counting down from five,” Rhett murmured. “And as I begin to do so, your eyelids are getting very heavy.” He raised his hand and began to drop it very slowly as he counted down. “Five… your eyelids are very droopy, as if there are weights on them… four… you are thinking about how heavy your eyelids are and your eyes begin to close… “ Link blinked slowly as his gaze followed Rhett’s hand down. Each time he blinked, it seemed to take slightly longer for him to open his eyes again. “Three… you are getting sleepier and sleepier … two… your eyelids are so heavy and you cannot keep them open… one… your eyes are closing, closing, closing, closing, closing…” 

Rhett kept murmuring the same word over and over in a monotone as he lowered his hand completely. He watched as Link’s eyes closed and his head slowly dropped until his chin was resting on his chest. The man’s hands were limp in his lap and he was motionless save for the slow rise and fall of his ribcage. 

Rhett fell silent and waited for a few seconds, resisting the urge to say something silly to break the tension that was making his heart race. When Link didn’t raise his head with a laugh like Rhett expected, the big man wracked his brain for the next step of the procedure. He hadn’t expected them to get this far! He took a quick glance over the remaining instructions on the screen and took a deep breath of his own.

He leaned forward and reached out to grasp the back of Link’s neck at his hairline, much more gently than he had earlier that day. He luxuriated in the warmth and softness of the ebony locks between his fingers as he slowly rocked the man’s head from side to side. He spoke in the same soft voice. “As I rock your head, you will go deeper and deeper into a trance." The muscles of Link’s neck seemed entirely pliant as Rhett leaned closer, putting his face inches from the top of the man’s head. He couldn’t resist the impulse to take a deep breath of Link’s scent as he continued, “The more I rock your head, the deeper you go… the deeper you go, the better you feel… the better you feel, the deeper you go..."

With his free hand, he reached into Link’s lap and lifted the man’s hands one by one, letting them fall to hang limp by his sides. “You are doing so well, Link,” he praised in the same soft and rhythmic tone. “You are perfectly safe and relaxed… you feel more and more wonderful the deeper you go…”

He was suddenly aware of the way his knees were interlocked with Link’s own as they sat closely facing each other, the heat of the man’s thighs nestled alongside his, and he faltered briefly. The intimacy of their current situation raised goosebumps on his arms. Fortunately, Link didn’t stir as Rhett swallowed and shook his head. _Focus_ , he told himself. _Don’t think about that now. Think about what you’re doing._

“Okay, Link,” he explained. “You’re at the top of a large staircase and you’re walking slowly down it. Each step you take brings you deeper and deeper, more and more relaxed. At the bottom is a room that contains the most comfortable chair you’ve ever seen. Sit down in the chair and let yourself relax. Relax completely and utterly into this chair as you breathe deeply in and out. Go deeper and deeper, more and more. That’s good, Link. Very good.”

He ducked down so he could see Link’s closed eyes underneath his fringe of hair. “Your eyelids are so heavy that they’re impossible to open. You can try to open them but it won’t work. You’re too relaxed and your eyelids are too heavy. In fact, when you try to open them they just get heavier. Try it now.” He saw a twitch at the corners of the man’s eyelids but his eyes stayed closed. 

So Link was fully under, or at least faking it very well. That last bit was supposed to be the test. The website Rhett had consulted said that now was the time “to have some fun” with the person. But what did he want to do? Earlier that day he’d thought about it in case he successfully hypnotized Link on GMM; he figured he’d tell the guy to act like a dog or re-enact one of those bird mating dances. Something family-friendly and safe, of course. 

But now that he was free from the watchful eyes of camera and crew, he considered other options. With their mouths inches apart, the taste of the man’s warm breath wafted over Rhett’s tongue. Dark images began to creep into his mind, images he’d pushed away in his younger years and kept away ever since by focusing on being a good husband and father. Though he thought he’d successfully banished that temptation years ago, recent shifts in the dynamic of their friendship had him feeling it acutely once again. 

If he didn’t know better, he’d say that Link had been flirting with him lately. Lingering glances, gentle caresses that pushed the bounds of “brotherly” affection, increased frequency of his innuendos, a tendency to advocate for GMM topics that ended up with them in bathrobes… Rhett told himself it was nothing, that he was imagining things, but that didn’t stop his daydreams from running rampant and occasionally causing an embarrassing situation in his pants. It didn’t stop him from revisiting the desires of his youth and wondering, as always, if Link had ever shared them. 

In light of all that, he considered what he might want Link to do now. Well, one way to make sure Link wasn’t just faking it would be to get him to do something he would refuse to do if he were awake. The guy was always worried about germs… “Link,” he said softly, holding out his hand with his palm facing the other man, index finger pointed up. “Here’s a delicious ice cream cone. You should eat it before it melts.”

Link raised his head and cracked open his eyes enough to see the hand in front of his face. He reached up languidly and grasped Rhett’s hand between both of his. Without hesitation, he brought Rhett’s finger to his mouth and ran his tongue up the entire underside of it. Rhett swallowed a gasp as the warm wet sensation shot directly to his groin. Link turned Rhett’s hand from side to side and licked the finger all around, flicking his long tongue every time he reached the tip and smacking his lips as if he were savoring a treat. Once it was thoroughly wet with saliva, Link put the entire finger into his mouth and sucked on it, teeth scraping gently on the pad like he was eating a popsicle.

It was all Rhett could do to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head at the feeling of Link’s mouth caressing him this way. He had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Okay… okay, Link, it’s all gone. You ate all the ice cream.” He gently took his hand back and wiped his finger off on his jeans as he took a deep, shuddering breath. The man was entirely under, that was for sure.  

He contemplated Link sitting motionless in front of him, to all appearances asleep, hands back at his sides. The man’s vulnerability coiled a dark and twisted desire deep in Rhett’s abdomen. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance and he knew he’d regret it forever if he squandered it. It would be too much to touch Link — besides, it might disrupt his trance — but he could think of a few things he’d enjoy seeing and hearing the man in front of him do. 

He took a deep breath and scratched his beard, tugging nervously on the short chin hairs. “Link,” he murmured. “You’re at a massage parlor getting the best massage of your life. It feels amazing.”

“Mmm,” Link grunted. His eyes stayed closed as he rolled his shoulders and let his head loll back. His mouth hung open and his words were heavily slurred. “Feels good.” The man moved his head slowly from side to side and moaned softly, clearly enjoying the touch of invisible hands on his shoulders and back. His rough noises of pleasure fanned the heat in Rhett’s groin and the big man suppressed a groan of his own. He brought a hand down and pressed it into his crotch as he bit his lower lip.

Link’s back arched and he moaned as the imaginary masseuse moved down his spine. He purred and writhed with his head tipped to one side and Rhett’s eyes fixated on the sharp protuberance of the man’s Adam’s apple. His mouth watered with the desire to taste the skin that pulsed with the man’s slow heartbeat. His manhood began to throb with each of Link’s soft noises of pleasure.

Competing waves of lust and guilt washed over him. He shouldn’t be doing this to Link… not to mention to their families. This was far beyond the boundaries of brotherly love and playful flirtation. And yet, he wanted it so badly. He _needed_ it. “Link,” he whispered. “We just spun the Wheel of Mythicality. It landed on ‘Link is an exotic dancer and Rhett is his favorite customer.’”

Link’s lips quirked into a lopsided grin as he got to his feet. His eyes squinted open enough for him to not run into anything, but he didn’t seem to focus and he moved like a sleepwalker. He faced Rhett’s chair from a few feet away and began to move his hips to an imaginary beat. His hooded gaze was fixed somewhere on Rhett’s chest as he ran his hands up and down his own torso. He started at his collar and began to pop open the buttons of his shirt, still rolling his body in a sinewy dance. Rhett’s heart raced as he drank in the vision of wanton sexiness in front of him in slackjawed amazement.

Button by button, the pale bones and dark hair of Link’s chest were exposed. As the man reached the bottom button, he turned and faced away from his friend. He backed himself toward Rhett, who was still seated in his office chair, until he was standing between the taller man’s spread knees. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall from his shoulders until it stopped at his elbows, bunched tightly around his lower back. His freckled shoulder blades called Rhett’s name and demanded kisses, but still the bigger man held back, worried it would break the spell if he initiated contact.

Link arched his back and stuck out his ass, rolling his hips in a slow and suggestive rhythm inches from Rhett’s groin. He turned a hooded gaze over his shoulder and seemed to look his friend over, then grasped Rhett’s wrists and brought them to his hips. He placed them on the waistband of his jeans and pressed, and Rhett left them there when Link let go. It seemed Link wanted them to help steady him for something — _oh_ — Link shifted closer and suddenly his ass was rubbing directly on Rhett’s crotch. 

Rhett managed to suppress his groan into a soft whine through his nose as the weight of Link’s firm, round buttocks slid up and down along the hardness in his jeans. He closed his eyes and panted as the stimulation caused his arousal to flare hotter and hotter. His mind reeled with shock and lust and a vague concern that he was going to explode right there in his pants. It was too much all at once; he wasn’t ready, and yet he’d been ready for years. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Link pulled away from him and Rhett let go of the man’s waist with a quiet groan. The brunet turned to face him again, still with the loose and hooded-eyed expression of a man in a trance. He let his shirt fall to the floor and ran his hands over the bare skin of his own chest, still rolling his hips as he pinched his nipples between his fingers. “Oh my gosh,” Rhett murmured, feeling a sweat break out on his forehead. 

He watched in awe as Link continued to sway his hips while he unbuttoned the waistband of his jeans. The man had exposed the top of his camouflage briefs and begun to draw down the zipper when Rhett felt a flash of fear. “No,” he said quickly, though still softly, not wanting to startle the man. It was one thing to be shirtless around each other — that certainly happened enough — but this was too far. Link paused, head down and awaiting orders. Rhett coughed, trying in vain to clear the lump in his throat. “Okay,” he said. “Okay, that’s good, Link. The wheel ending’s over now. No more striptease.” 

He felt a mixture of relief and disappointment when the brunet re-buttoned his waistband. Link left his shirt where it lay on the floor; perhaps retrieving it required too much coordination in his current state. Rhett realized he was breathing very shallowly as he contemplated his friend swaying gently on his feet in front of him. Now what? Was it time to end this little experiment before things truly went too far? Was it finally time to exercise some self-control? _He’s your best friend_ , he shouted at himself. _Stop taking advantage of him when you know it’s not right!_

But Rhett knew, deep down, that he was not a good person. He was selfish; he was depraved. And because of that, maybe there could be one last thing. If this is his only chance in his entire life, he’d never live with himself if he didn’t do it. And what he wanted wouldn’t do any real harm… would it? He took another deep breath and tried to steady his trembling voice.

“Link, I’m Chr—“ he choked on the name, unable to get it past his lips, and shook his head violently. _Too far. Way too fucking far._ He revised his plan slightly. “I’m… someone you like a lot. Someone you like… romantically… and you’re really happy to see me. Come here and show me how you feel about me.”

Without hesitation, Link stepped forward and straddled Rhett’s legs, settling down into his lap as the larger man let out an “oof” of surprise. Rhett gasped as Link’s hands reached into his hair, twining with the longer strands at the top and pulling his head back. He had no time to think before Link’s mouth had captured his own, the man’s full lips aggressively pressing into his and taking his breath away. 

Rhett let out a groan in the back of his throat as he opened his mouth and accepted Link’s tongue, overwhelmed by the strong taste of coffee and mint and Link himself. The sandpaper stubble framing the other man’s mouth scraped across Rhett’s lips with an undeniable masculinity. Link’s agile tongue explored him with shameless desire, shocking Rhett with how different it was from any kiss he’d experienced with a woman. He matched Link’s enthusiasm as best he could and the wet passion of their joined mouths was better than his wildest imaginations. 

Eventually Link broke off the kiss and scraped his teeth down through the beard on Rhett’s jawline. His hands in Rhett’s hair tugged the bigger man’s head to the side and there were suddenly sharp teeth pressed into the curve of Rhett’s neck. Rhett moaned and bucked his hips reflexively as the smaller man sucked and nibbled on the thin skin over his pulse point, licking the tip of his tongue into the notch of Rhett’s throat and kissing the wisps of hair at the top of the v-necked collar. 

Rhett brought his hands around to the small of Link’s back and clasped the man fiercely to him, kneading the hot flesh with his fingertips. “Oh, gosh…” he murmured, nearly nonsensical with desire. “Oh, Link… Link…” He heard the other man let out a soft noise and felt the muscles tense in his hands. Rhett froze, terrified he had broken the spell and that his friend was going to dive off of him in disgust. Instead, the moment seemed to pass and the muscles relaxed. Link’s mouth traveled back up Rhett’s neck to join their lips together again. As the two men deepened the kiss, Link began to rock his hips and press himself against Rhett’s body. 

Rhett groaned as Link’s crotch rubbed against his manhood. He felt himself growing harder, pressing uncomfortably against the confines of his jeans. Link was kissing him so deeply that he started to feel lightheaded with lust and shock. He still couldn’t believe this was happening or how good it felt. His arousal was like a runaway train; it made his own hips rock in tandem rhythm with the man above him as it demanded its satisfaction. He was sure he could come just like this if it went on long enough. And oh, how he wanted to. But… 

_But it’s not right. You’re a 37-year-old man, dangit. Get ahold of yourself. Stop taking advantage of your best friend before you make yourself even more of a monster than you already are._

He broke off the kiss and turned his face to the side, blinking rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He grasped Link’s slim pelvis in his hands and stilled it, lifting the man’s body away from his throbbing manhood. “Stop,” he breathed. His voice caught in his throat, a sob of frustrated desire and longing and self-denial. “Stop! You don’t want this. Stop, Link. We gotta wake you up.” He prayed he could follow through before his willpower failed him.

He expected the man to get to his feet and return to his own chair, but instead Link leaned forward against Rhett’s restraining grip and brought his mouth to Rhett’s ear. “I’m awake,” he whispered.

Rhett’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest. “Wha— what?” he sputtered.

Sharp teeth nibbled on Rhett’s earlobe. “I’m awake. I want this.” Link’s hips shifted forward again, and now Rhett could feel another hardness pressing into his own. “Keep going,” Link breathed. “Tell me what to do.”

Rhett felt as though he were going to faint. “Link?” He pushed the man away from him enough to see his face, but Link had resumed his previous entranced expression save for the tiniest hint of a smile on his reddened, parted lips and a flush across his cheeks. His hair was tousled across his forehead and he was breathing quickly, and he was the sexiest Rhett had ever seen him. “Oh my goodness,” was all Rhett could manage, and it seemed entirely inadequate to the situation. 

Fortunately, the aching need of his arousal helped him quickly come to terms with things. If Link shared his desire and was enjoying what they were doing, well… he wasn’t going to argue. He groaned as Link began to roll his hips once more and thought quickly about where he wanted to go with this next. “Okay, Link…” he strove to keep his voice low and smooth as part of the game they were apparently playing now. “We’re at the hot springs. It’s just the two of us. Time to get naked.”

The faint smirk on Link’s face deepened as he clambered off of Rhett’s lap. His hands went to the waistband of his jeans and he unfastened them, then slowly rolled them down off of his hips. He took his time, giving Rhett a show while still appearing to be under hypnosis. Rhett stared as the jeans puddled onto the floor and Link stepped out of them. The thick outline of the man’s arousal was clear through his camouflage briefs and Rhett’s heart raced in awe of it. 

Rather than remove his underwear as Rhett expected, the man stepped forward and reached down for the hem of Rhett’s shirt. The larger man chuckled. “Oh, you’re helping me get ready for the hot spring too? How nice of you.” Link didn’t respond and kept his eyes downcast as he silently drew the grey v-neck up over Rhett’s raised arms and cast it to the floor. Rhett stood up and Link’s hands went to his waistband, unfastening his jeans and pushing them to the floor. Rhett was briefly self-conscious about his own arousal being visible through his black boxer briefs, but then Link’s palm caressed it and he groaned. “Oh, it’s… it’s that kind of hot spring,” he panted. “Yes, yes it is. Good, Link.” He reached out his own hand and cupped Link’s manhood, running his thumb over its firmness in wonder as he bent to bring their mouths together. Both men moaned into the kiss.

Link’s fingers hooked over the larger man’s waistband and Rhett mirrored him as they clumsily removed each other’s underwear at the same time. When they straightened up, Rhett drank in the sight of Link’s physique in all its glory – the sinewy muscles of his long limbs, the graceful protuberance of his collarbones, the subtle swell of his belly, the intimidating hardness rising from between his legs. He saw Link’s head tilt up and grinned when he realized the other man was trying to check him out as well, despite his efforts to roleplay still being hypnotized.

“Sit back down,” Rhett commanded softly. Link sank to the edge of his desk chair and sprawled into it with his legs spread. “Good. Relax back into that comfortable chair.” He watched as the brunet’s muscles slackened as ordered, his head falling back to lie against the headrest. He licked his lips as he surveyed the beautiful curves and ridges of his best friend’s body and decided he needed to explore them more closely. “Link, you’re doing so well,” he explained. “It’s time for another test to make sure you’re still as deeply asleep as you need to be. You’ve been so good up until this point, I’m sure you’ll pass this test too.”

Rhett braced his hands on the armrests of Link’s chair as he leaned down and brought his face to the curve of the man’s neck. He kept himself an inch away and exhaled slowly over the tanned skin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Link’s chest rise quickly, but otherwise the man stayed motionless with his hands hanging down by his side. Smiling, Rhett placed gentle kisses up the side of Link’s neck until he reached the bottom of his ear, then nuzzled the underside of it. The smaller man was unable to suppress a soft noise when Rhett nibbled at his earlobe, and Rhett let out a deep chuckle. “That’s good, Link,” he murmured in the man’s ear. “Good boy. It’s okay for you to enjoy yourself. It’s all a sign of how deep in the trance you are.”

He ducked down and ran his tongue over the sharp line of Link’s collarbone, swallowing his own sounds of pleasure at finally being able to put his mouth on the delicate structures he’d admired for so long. He nipped at the thin skin and listened to Link’s quiet gasps. Finally, he lowered himself to his knees and kissed his way down the man’s taut stomach. He glanced up to see Link’s head lolled back and his eyes still shut, pink lips parted around his rapid breaths. Rhett passed his hands slowly over Link’s chest, admiring the subtle undulations of his ribs and the softness of his body hair. 

He brought his hands down low and slid his fingertips up the outsides of the man’s lower legs from ankle to knee, then slowly walked them around to the tops of the man’s spread thighs. He was trying not to tickle Link and break the mood, but it was clear from the tension in the brunet’s face that it was still a strain to hold himself still. “You’re feeling entirely relaxed,” Rhett soothed as his hands moved higher. “Your body feels heavy and warm. Nothing can disturb you. Every sensation you feel just brings you deeper and deeper into sleep.” Link let out a soft sigh and the furrows between his brows disappeared.

Rhett reached the part of Link’s thighs where they joined his hips and palmed the pale skin, letting the man feel the heat of his hands. Slowly and carefully, Rhett picked up one of his hands and encircled the base of the man’s erection. He watched Link’s face as the man took a quick breath but otherwise remained silent and still. Rhett tried to stay in character and suppress his own excitement at the incredible feeling of Link’s cock in his hand. “Good,” Rhett whispered as he stroked up and down. “That’s very good.”

He kept his other hand on Link’s leg for reassurance as he continued his unhurried strokes. He tried different angles, determining how best to perform the action on someone other than himself, and watched Link for the subtle signs of what he liked the most. The man grew harder in his hand and made a few soft whines in his throat, tensing his hips with the effort of not reacting. As Rhett passed his callused palm over the head of Link’s manhood and felt a new slipperiness on its velvety surface, he saw Link’s hands by his sides tremble and twitch into fists. His own erection ached in response, eager for attention.

Rhett gently released him and clambered back to his feet. He leaned down and kissed the side of Link’s mouth where his hot breath puffed out of his parted lips, and the smaller man made a soft noise of helpless need. “You passed the test,” Rhett purred. “You’re doing wonderfully. You’re the perfect subject for this.”

He kissed his way along the sharp jawline back to the man’s sensitive ear, where he whispered, “I want you to touch yourself.” He pulled back in time to see Link’s breath quicken as the man hesitated, then he brought his right hand to his manhood and began to stroke it slowly. 

“That’s perfect. Keep doing that.”

He stayed close to Link’s chair and stared down at him, watching in amazement as the smaller man pleasured himself. It was exhilarating to see in front of him what he’d tried to imagine for years, and fascinating to see the difference in technique from Rhett’s own. Link was clearly trying to keep his expression neutral and his demeanor relaxed, but as time went on and Rhett continued to praise him in his smooth and deep voice, Link’s self-consciousness faded and he began to let out soft noises. The muscles in his torso and thighs twitched. He licked his lips and hung his jaw open in his bliss, and Rhett decided to take it as an invitation. 

The big man moved between Link’s legs and stood with his shins against the edge of the chair. “I have another ice cream cone for you,” he murmured, then gave a soft chuckle. “It’s a little bigger than the last one you ate. But it’s your favorite flavor in the whole world.”

Immediately Link sat up straighter on the chair and leaned forward, eyes still nearly closed. Just like he had with Rhett’s finger, he reached out and grasped the base of Rhett’s cock with his free hand. If he felt any hesitation putting his mouth on such an organ for the first time in his life, he didn’t show it. He stuck out his tongue and ran it from base to tip. This time, Rhett didn’t bother to suppress his appreciative noises as Link tilted his head and continued licking in the same fashion, slowly and deliberately, as far around Rhett’s manhood as he could reach. “Mm, mmmh…” Rhett struggled to hold himself still. “Oh gosh, that’s good.” 

Link’s long, limber tongue seemed eager. Rhett kept his hands at his sides and tilted his head back as the man repeated the motion over and over. “Mmm, yes,” Rhett murmured. “That’s very good, Link. I hope you’re enjoying it too.”

The other man made a soft noise of affirmation as he took the head of Rhett’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently as he ran his tongue around it. Rhett gasped and rested his fingertips on Link’s shoulders, trying to maintain his hold on reality — and his balance — without distracting the other man from what he was doing. He looked down and saw Link’s other hand still moving up and down on his manhood. “Good…” Rhett breathed. “Keep touching yourself. Faster. I want you to come while you’re… enjoying this ice cream.”

Link began to make muffled noises of pleasure as he increased the pace of his strokes. The vibrations of his noises added to the overwhelming sensations on Rhett’s manhood and the bigger man let out a rough groan. Rhett’s knees tensed as he moved his hips forward and back, thrusting shallowly to guide the rhythm of the other man’s motions. For a while he closed his eyes and sank wholly into the sensations, lost and floating in the delicious embrace of Link’s mouth. 

After some time, he opened his eyes and stared down at Link’s gorgeous face. The man’s expression was one of intense concentration coupled with calm; there was the faintest glimmer of wetness on the long eyelashes that skimmed the top of his cheeks. The brunet’s full lips were a dark pink as they moved along the shaft of Rhett’s cock from the tip to where his long fingers encircled the base. Looking beyond this lovely image, Rhett could see Link still stroking his own manhood in front of Rhett’s knees, its impressive girth ruddy and glistening now. It all combined to be the hottest thing Rhett had ever seen. 

He tried to keep his voice steady and smooth despite the ecstasy gripping his body, and for the most part he succeeded. “Mm, Link, you’re doing so well. You’re so good at this.” He panted a few quick breaths before speaking again. “I want you to come before I do, though.” He pitched his voice deeper and ran his fingertips down the side of Link’s swollen cheek. “I wanna see you come with your lips around my cock.”

Link shuddered and let out a thick moan. He kept his mouth where it was but renewed his efforts at stroking himself, refocusing his attention on his own pleasure as Rhett resumed thrusting shallowly into his mouth. “Yes,” Rhett grunted, growling a mixture of dirty talk and hypnosis mantras as he tried to maintain the role Link wanted. “Good… you’re getting close. You’re completely relaxed but everything feels incredible. You know you can just let go… let go and feel good, feel so good…” 

He saw Link’s thighs flexing as his hips rocked up into his hand and the pace of his strokes grow frantic. With each breath, Link let out a high whimper of pleasure and pleading. Rhett continued his murmured, rhythmic encouragements as his own cock throbbed with the need for release. “Yes, that’s it Link, it’s gonna be the best orgasm of your life, right here, right now… you can do it, Link… come for me, come for me now…”

Link’s body tensed and he made a long, strained noise in his throat as hot liquid spattered across Rhett’s thighs. “Yes,” Rhett hissed, gasping as the man plunged his mouth down far over Rhett’s manhood. Link was still stroking himself through his orgasm as Rhett began to tip over the edge, and the muffled noises of his friend’s delirious pleasure made Rhett abandon the last remnants of his self-control. He gripped the thick hair on the back of Link’s head between his fingers and held the man in place as he thrust hard into his throat. Link’s hand on his shaft was the only thing preventing it from going too far and gagging him.

“Ohh yes Link, good, that’s good…” his praise dissolved into wordless moans as unbelievable ecstasy crashed over him. He gave one last thrust and stayed there as he came, staring down to watch his cock flex between Link’s lips and empty itself into the man’s mouth. After the initial waves of pleasure subsided, he released the other man’s hair and clutched his shoulders, concentrating on catching his breath and not allowing his legs to buckle underneath him. He moaned and twitched as Link caressed him with his tongue and squeezed him gently in his fist, licking up the last drops like delicious ice cream before letting him go. 

As Rhett pulled back to recover, Link shifted back slightly on his chair and hung his head to the side. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing heavily through open, swollen lips. As Rhett watched, a thin trickle of white liquid spilled from the corner of the man’s mouth and ran down the side of his jaw. It parted into two smaller rivulets around his Adam’s apple, which bobbed as the man swallowed what remained in his mouth.

Rhett shivered at the raw carnality of the sight, then smiled when he realized Link was still keeping up the hypnotism charade. He took his friend’s face between his hands and tilted it up to kiss him tenderly. “Oh my goodness, Link,” he panted, reeling at the taste of himself on the man’s lips. “That was really good. You… you did a wonderful job.” He brought their lips together one more time, then pulled away to see a dreamy, lopsided smile on the brunet’s face. The man was clearly quite satisfied and pleased with himself.

Rhett brushed the soft hair away from Link’s flushed forehead and took a deep, steadying breath. Now that his lust was fading, he felt twinge of wistfulness. “I guess it’s time for you to return to the real world,” he said quietly. 

Rhett wanted nothing more than to hold the man in his arms and cuddle him for hours, but he figured he had to settle for a few minutes instead. He grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped off the worst of the mess on his thighs and used a fresh one to gently clean up Link’s face and neck. He got down onto his knees in front of Link’s chair. “You were in a really deep trance for a while there,” he explained, “so let’s be extra careful bringing you out of it. I want you to come lie down here with me.” Link obediently slid onto his knees next to Rhett, and Rhett guided him down to the carpeted floor. “That’s it, just like that.” 

He knew they were both only pretending Link was hypnotized at this point, yet the procedure seemed necessary nonetheless to bring them both safely back to reality. He lay on his back and arranged the other man on his side facing him. He put his arm around Link’s shoulder and held him as Link laid his arm across Rhett’s stomach. “I want you to relax and take slow, deep breaths,” Rhett instructed.

He felt Link’s muscles slacken as the man laid his cheek on Rhett’s chest and breathed as instructed. Rhett ran his fingers through Link’s hair and nuzzled his forehead. He planted a soft kiss on the flushed skin and was rewarded with a quiet noise. He took a deep breath of his own, filling his lungs with Link’s heady scent and trying to brace himself for the unknown future. 

“You will soon be returning to the world,” he explained softly, “but you will stay relaxed and comfortable. When you awaken, you will feel great, even better than before.” He pressed his lips into Link’s hairline and murmured into the man’s skin. “I am now beginning to count. When I reach 10, you will awaken from your trance.”

He traced his fingertip down the edge of Link’s jawline, burning the sensation of rough stubble into his memory. “One… you are feeling more alert… two… three… you are becoming more aware of your surroundings… four… five… you are beginning to wake up…” Link turned his face into Rhett’s chest and pressed his lips to the spot above his heart, and Rhett’s voice faltered for a moment. He steeled himself and continued, allowing his voice to become less soothing and more like his normal speaking voice. “Six… you are coming further out of your trance… seven… eight… you are feeling more and more awake… nine… ten.” Rhett closed his eyes. “Wake up, Link.”

There was a long moment when both men lay motionless and Rhett could feel the slow and heavy heartbeat of the man lying pressed against his chest. Then Link stirred and lifted his head, blinking bleary eyes into the afternoon light as he turned and squinted at Rhett’s face. Rhett raised his head to meet his friend’s gaze and saw that Link’s eyes were dilated into black pools floating inside thin sapphire rings. His eyelashes cast long shadows on his cheeks. Rhett found himself holding his breath.

“Hi, Rhett.” Link’s voice was soft and slightly rough. 

“Hi, Link.” It felt incredibly intimate, lying with their nude bodies pressed together and their faces inches from each other in the afterglow of their sex, but the intimacy felt fragile, as if a single misstep could shatter it into pieces. “How are you feeling?” 

Link’s gaze searched his intently for a moment, then dropped to where his hand lay atop the downy blond hairs of the larger man’s chest. His fingertips twined and twisted against Rhett’s skin. He was still wearing his wedding ring. “Good,” he finally said. “I feel really good and… relaxed. How ‘bout you?”

“I feel good too.” They lay for a little while longer in silence. Rhett pushed away the worries that tried to encroach upon his peace and instead kept his arm loosely around Link’s shoulders, savoring every moment he was allowed to embrace his best friend.

Link was the first to move, levering himself up onto his hip with a soft groan of muscle soreness. He ran his hand through his hair and then kneaded the muscles of his jaw with his fingertips. He kept his eyes downcast and averted from where Rhett sprawled in front of him, and his voice was still soft. “I think we should, um… get dressed.”

“Yeah, okay.” Rhett sat up too, wincing at a twinge in his back. He reached his long arms out and collected the bits of clothing from the places they’d been flung and sorted them out before handing Link his. The brunet took them with a silent nod of thanks and began pulling them on as Rhett did the same. Soon they were both standing in front of their chairs, fully clothed once again. Link retrieved a comb from his drawer and smoothed his hair back into place as Rhett arranged his own coif with his fingertips. 

Link sat down in his chair and put on his glasses as Rhett cast his gaze around the room. There was no evidence of what had transpired there, and he felt a pang in his heart. Of course there could be no evidence. And he didn’t need any, really, in order to remember… did he? But one thing was of paramount importance. He sat down in his own chair and swiveled it to face his best friend. “Link?” he asked softly.

The smaller man’s eyes, no longer dilated, regarded Rhett with a soft warmth. “Yeah?”

“We okay?”

“Of course we are. Unless you think we’re not…?” the man raised a brow.

“No, no, I think we are!”

Link scooted his chair forward until his knees were interlocked with Rhett’s, then leaned over and laid his cheek against the larger man’s chest. Rhett put his arms around the brunet’s shoulders as he felt Link’s hands clasp his waist. “I know we’ve got a lot to figure out,” Link sighed. “I wanna put that off for a little while longer and just be happy right now.”

As much as Rhett craved reassurances, he had to admit that taking some time to think outside the heat of the moment was probably for the best. Besides, he was relieved to not have to immediately spring into damage-control mode either. The question of what and how to tell their wives was a huge enough issue in its own right, though he was optimistic they’d be able to work out an arrangement with their long-patient spouses. For now, he agreed with Link. “Yeah, me too.”

Link nuzzled the crook of Rhett’s neck as he let out a soft giggle. “I mean, we probably shouldn’t talk about it on Good Mythical More either.”

Rhett chuckled. “No, I don’t think so!” He was quiet for a moment, then spoke again. “Can I ask you one thing, though?”

“What?” Link sat up and faced him with a curious expression. 

“Were you ever really hypnotized?”

The smaller man grinned and nodded. “I woke up in your lap when we were kissing. I had a vague memory of everything you had me do up to that point and it all felt pretty good so… I decided to stay there and roll with it.”

“So it did work, for a little while at least.”

“Yup.” Link laid a warm hand on Rhett’s knee. “It worked so well… maybe next time we can try it on you,” he said with a grin.

Rhett’s heart leapt as he put his hand over Link’s and squeezed it. “I’d like that! Both the idea of a next time and, well… you telling me what _you_ want.”

Link tilted his chin up and it felt entirely natural for Rhett to lean down and meet him in a kiss. It lasted for only a moment, but when he pulled away and saw Link grinning up at him, he knew they’d be all right. “I’ll start making a list,” Link promised with a wink.

Rhett laughed and turned back to his computer as a blush crept up his cheeks. “Awesome.”


End file.
